The quality of display images on a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as “PDP”) varies widely depending on afterglow characteristics of a phosphor layer. The quality of display images on the PDP is better as afterglow time is shorter when the afterglow time is referred to a time period from the point where emission intensity of a phosphor layer is at a maximum to the point where it is at 1/10 of the maximum.
Known green phosphors included in the phosphor layer are Zn2SiO4:Mn and (Y, Gd)BO3:Tb (e.g., Patent Literatures 1, 2, 3, and 4). In order to shorten the afterglow time, these green phosphors are mixed with, for example, (Y, Gd)Al3(BO3)4:Tb having a short afterglow time. Moreover, in order to shorten the afterglow time of Zn2SiO4:Mn itself, the concentration of the emission center manganese (Mn) is increased.